Aphmau FUTURE AU
by GlitterDragon PinesPines
Summary: Long story short, one day i was thinking what would happen if I put my favorite Aphmau charecters in the future. And this happened. I apolgize for any accidental typos, pointing them out would be very helpful, I will also take constructive critisizum. I tried.
1. Chapter One:Stars

_**Aphmau**_

I like to say the more good there is in the world the more evil there is, or is coming. There seems to always have to be an equal amount. The same is with peace. Peace is like an computer, or anything really; the longer you have it, the more likely it is to break. The same is with our peace. It was bound to break eventually. How long it lasted was almost to good to be true. But here I am. Letting my fingers seep between the dark blue grass, crossing y legs, watching the galaxies swirl and twist like clouds stuck in a small glass, with the stars peeking out like a nervous child at a stage performance. If that child happened to glow like a lightning bug. It was indeed beautiful, but the sickening feeling in my stomach stopped me from enjoying it, as much as I usually do. Knowing that soon the skys would be red with the blood of innocents, and the moon would turn its face away in fear of watching the blood shed. The blue grass would turn purple, mixing with the red of warriors blood. So many innocents. _How many people will I know that will die?_ It's typical of me to not think of myself, but others. Of course this was the case here. I need not worry of death when I have a rare chance of ever dying? I let my upper body fall down, getting grass and dirt in my black hair as it fell around me, reflecting the stars. The butterflies in my stomach keep tormenting me, telling me of worries of loosing my friends, my fiancé. Could we even marry at a time like this? Better do it before he dies, no, IF he dies.

It wasn't four seconds before I heard the grass crunching and with a heavy thump, my fiancé laying next to me.

"Speak of the devil." I said

"We're you talking about me?" He said turning his head, slightly giggling.

"Yes, I was talking about you with the talking tree, his name is Jason. NO I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU!" He started to laugh and grabbed the side of my body farthest from him, and pulled over so we were on our sides, facing each other. "I was thinking about you though." I said, looking into his soft, black eyes almost like a mirror of the sky above me.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, dragging his finger through the dark sea of my hair, twirling the strand when he got close to the end.

"Just," I hesitated, he had enough to worry about, why bother him with my worries? It would be pointless, and he would worry about me instead of himself. But I couldn't help myself. "How could we get married at a time like this? We need every scrap of money for weapons and armor, and we can't even have," I stopped, I had said too much.

"Have what?" He said, in his "slightly worried yet still cool" voice that he, and honestly I, loved so much.

"Children." I admitted. "I've always wanted children, you know how much I love babies, but I'm needed to fight in the war. It's hard to fight of a squadron of mei-fwa when you're 7 months pregnant."

He giggled slightly, I wanted to yell at him, telling him it was a serious moment, and he shouldn't be laughing at such a time, but he had little optimism, so seeing him happy was good.

"This war is going to be a great loss," he put his hand on my cheek, and I reached my available arm and twiddled the tips of his furry ears. "But as long as I have you, I have no fear."

I giggled.

"That was a little corny Aaron."

"Do you think I care?" Next thing I knew he had picked my up and lifted me on top of him, and hugging me while we both looked at the beautiful sky.

"Gahg, you're hair's choking me." He said, spitting my hair out of his mouth.

"Oh, so the great and wonderful king of the moon sector, dies from death by hair?"

"Not surprising, I'm a real shedder." After laughing he both took a long breath and looked at the sky.

"How did we even get here?" I said, "I feel like my normal human life was just yesterday."

"Does it matter Aph?" He said.

It didn't matter. What mattered was this moment. This moment with him.


	2. Chapter Two: Flicker

_Six years later..._

 ** _Aaron_**

I turned to see my beautiful Aphmau, her head laying against the window, looking at the speeding city. Her brown eyes were flickering more than lights out the window, you could tell she was struggling to keep awake.

"You should probably get some sleep babe." I said

"No," she said sleepily, "sleep is...for the weak." Her sentences slured while she almost dozed off between words. "Be..sides," she sat up slightly, "I, want to be awake in case we get... ambussshed." She almost closed her eyes for sleep, but shot them open, "And we're almost there."

I giggled a little bit.

"Ambushed? In this city? It's one of our brightest, busiest, and protected ones! And we'll have big windows, we should be fine."

"I don't trust Garrr... guard not to break themm." She said. "Or Blazze for that matter, because for somme raisen we brought 'em." You could tell she was sleepy when she confused words for other words.

"It's ok if you fall asleep, I can carry you to the bed."

"Hehheh...hehehheh." She sleepily giggled. It wasn't five minutes later she was fast asleep.

The car stopped with a sudden halt, I was worried Aph would wake up, but she was asleep like a rock. She's a heavy sleeper when she wants to be. The guard opened the door, his arm outstretched. I carefully picked up the delicate purple flower and hauled her out. I could hear Captain snickering, but I didn't comment on it. The guards already stationed at the entrance opened the glass suite door, allowing us through.

When I layer her on the bed, and I saw her sweet smile, I thought it would be nice to take off her purple armor so she'd be more comfortable. But then I realized how excited she'd be not to have to get dressed in the morning, so I left it. Though the glowing lights on her suit would be a little distracting. _Isn't there a switch somewhere?_ It wasn't long before I located the button on her left metallic arm, and the lights flickered off. It wasn't long after until I heard a little "POP" and I looked at Aph since it came from her direction. Her ears were out. It wasn't much of a big deal, she was ruling a bunch of werewolves after all, she should get used to having them out, but however, she liked them better down because it worked with her head set, which she communicated with al,out everyone with. I let my long yawn of the night, the flipped the light switch.

I heard a yawn and a loud clang as Aphmau fell out of the bed, and realized she wasn't in pajamas, or in the car anymore.

"AAROON!" She called and I laughed to myself from the kitchen. She stormed down the steps to the balcony, and all her anger was released with the smell of pancakes. She sped over, and her mouth stared drooling.

"Now now, don't get a head of yourself," I said, holding her back with my arm. "First of all, they're not finished, second of all-"

"Nah ah, no, I get the 'second of all.," I sat down on a stool and let her talk.

"I thought I told you to keep me awake?"

"If you were awake any longer, you would have died from sleep deprivation, and I can't have you dieting on me."

"Dieting?"

"I-I-I MEANT DYING!! S-SORRY!" I knew I had messed up, never mention anything concerning weight to a woman. But, she laughed

"Just messing with you, now, **gimme some pancakes!** "

After a long day of doing almost nothing except for something, Aph came down in the suite bathrobe.

"Better enjoy that while you can, we're going to be traveling to a battlefield tomorrow."

"Oh, JOY" she said "I hate fighting, I call myself a pacifist for a reason."

"I know sweetheart, no one wants this war."

"THAN WHY IS IT GOING ON IF NO ONE WANTS IT?" She yelled, almost shaking the entire balcony bedroom section.

"Because whoever's ruling the star sector either wants something, or enjoys bloodshed." I said to calm her down, "Homestly, we still have no leads who it might be. For all we know all of the original king's children died, and then this random ruler pops up out of nowhere and declares war, it's nuts."

"Can you believe it was six years ago?" She asked as she sat down next to me. "It feels like forever ago before we had to worry about battles, and tight security, and weponds. It's been to long when we could have a moment without worrying."

"It'll all be over eventually."


End file.
